The New Group
by Black Fox 99
Summary: Rated for later chapters. What happens when a strange group of students comes to X? A crossover between Fillmore and Yu Yu Hakusho. Pairings IxF TxA Vx? Dx?
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be my second attempt to post this fic. It should be easier to read this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore or any of the characters. And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. If I did, I'd be rich.

"VALLEJO!" A voice said as the door burst open with a bang.

'What did Fillmore break now,' the boy in the office thought. He stood up and ran a hand through his black hair. "Yes Principal Folsom?"

"Vallejo, I have an important job for you," A tall, blond haired woman in her late 30's early 40's started. "Tomorrow we have a group of new students coming here and I need someone to greet them and show them around school. I know that the job of greeting new students normally goes to the welcoming committee but I want you to greet this group. They're special and I don't want anything to go wrong."

The boy, Vallejo, nodded, "Umm Principal Folsom?"

"Yes Vallejo?" She turned to face him.

"May I ask who these people are," he sounded uncertain about asking this.

"Of course. RAYCLIFF! GET THE SLIDE PROJECTOR SET UP!" She shouted. "Why don't you get everyone else and meet me in the meeting room they have a right to know too." Without waiting for his answer she walked out of the room.

As soon as she was out Vallejo picked up the walkie- talkie and told everyone and told them where to meet.

I hope it uploads correctly this time. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Profiles

"What's up Vallejo?" Fillmore asked as he and the other Safety patrollers entered the briefing room.

"Folsom has a job for us. Something about showing a group of new kids the ropes." Vallejo answered.

"Isn't that the Welcoming Committee's job?" Asked O'Farrell.

"They are. It's just these people are special."

"Oh."

10 minutes later

The slide projector was set up and everyone was getting seated as the lights dimmed.

The first slide was of a boy with slicked back black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and he was wearing a green uniform. He had a cheesy grin on his face. Then, Raycliff started giving more info on the boy.

"Name: Urameshi, Yusuke

Guardian: Genaki

Parents: Mother: Urameshi, Atsuko

Age: 14

Description: Some what of a trouble maker. Gets into fights easily. Skips classes often."

Then the next slide was displayed. The one contained what looked like a boy with orange Elvis style hair. Beady black eyes and a blue uniform. He had a big goofy smile plastered on his face. He looked like he had been beaten with an ugly stick.

"Name: Kuwabara, Kazuma

Guardian: Genkai

Parents: Unknown

Age: 14

Description: Some what like Mr. Urameshi, but cares a little more about other people."

The next slide was of a short boy with spiky black hair with a white starburst in the middle. He had crimson eyes and was wearing all black with the exception of a white headband covering his forehead. He was shorter than the others. One would think he was in kindergarden. He looked bored.

"Name: Jaganshi, Hiei

Guardian: Genkai

Parents: Unknown

Age: 15

Description: Not much is known about him. It was made clear that his previous school burned down so there was no copy of his records."

A new slide appeared. This one was of a boy with long red hair, with beautiful emerald green eyes and he was wearing a magenta uniform. He had a killer smile.

"Name: Minamino, Shuichi

Guardian: Genkai

Parents: Mother: Minamino, Shiori

Age: 15

Description: Excellent student. Perfect Scores. Never misbehaves."

The fifth slide had a boy with tan hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform. He was laughing a little. Whoever took the picture must have told a joke.

"Name: Kiyoshi, Mitarai

Guardian: Genkai

Parents: Unknown

Age: 14

Description: Pretty good student. A little on the shy side."

The sixth slide caught Vallejo's attention. It contained a girl with jet back hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black tank top, baggy black jeans, and black combat boots. She had a soft, almost sad smile.

"Name: Fox, Lillian

Guardian: Genkai

Parents: Mother: Genkai Father: Unknown

Age: 14

Description: Straight A honor student. Very helpful. Was a part of the safety patrol at her previous school."

With that last slide the projector was shut off.

"Well, now that you know who the people you're showing around are I have one last thing to say. If you mess this up the safety patrol office will make a great faculty juice bar." Stated Principal Folsom as she handed Vallejo a slip with an address on it.

'Tomorrow's going to be very interesting.' He thought as he started packing up to go home.

Wow, I have a second chapter done. Oh, by the way, the only things I own in this story are Lily (no she is not named after me. I was just to lazy to think of another name) and the plot. If you want to learn more about Yu Yu Hakusho or see pictures of any of the characters, then go to my bio page and use the links.


End file.
